


Birthday Present.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: “Jun… What are you… Wh-What’s that on your body?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on 141106

 

Yifan immediately hid behind the wall when he saw some of his manager— Ex managers at the entrance. Once they were out from his sight, he quickly slid the card that he still kept before leaving his ten precious members and his boyfriend. Yes, he did feel guilty, leaving them without saying any word but that was his only choice. The company didn’t let him go so he did it in his own way.

 

Even though he knew that he had to leave his band that he loved the most.  _ ** **Screw the company****_ , He thought while getting into the lift hurriedly. The members were indeed mad at him of course. Who wouldn’t? Especially his lover. Yifan had to comfort him by calling him in the middle of the night on his birthday and told him his situation, his health and everything.

 

The younger leader finally understood and he cried for letting out cursed words at him before hearing him out. Yifan assured him everything would be alright and said he would love him like always. The other male cried out asking,  _“How? How will you love me like always? You’re so far away now…”_ Yifan held back the tears in his eyes and answered him sincerely,  _“I will, Jun. Trust me.”_

 

Ever since that day, Yifan would sneak in and out from the group’s dorm or hotel when they were at Beijing and at other places. The members already knew about them and welcomed Yifan whenever he visited them. Yifan felt relief as they weren't mad anymore because every time he visit them, he would receive bone crushing hugs from each and every of the members.

 

He knew he would feel tired but he was willing to do anything just to see his ten precious members and his precious boyfriend. Yes, he still felt tired after the ten hours straight of recording the theme song for his debut movie but he was too desperate of seeing his boyfriend right now. Yifan’s heart clenched when he saw his boyfriend  _ _alone__  supporting Kyungsoo’s movie.

 

They used to go together as  _one_ and now there’s really  _one_ , one person only. He wanted to go see him and hug him and apologize to him. He couldn’t help to feel guilty every time he saw his boyfriend alone like that. He didn’t expect any surprises since his birthday would be in half an hour. He just wanted to see his lover because he missed him so damn much.

 

Once he reached a certain hotel room, he twisted the doorknob and popped his head inside. Silence greeted him. Yifan looked to his left and right. No one. Only silence. “Kris hyung?” Yifan turned to his left and saw Jongdae adjusting his pants. He sighed in relief. “Jongdae, where are the others?” He asked, voice worried. “Ah, we’re going out.” Yifan frowned, “Out? At this time? You know you guys have schedule tomorrow and you guys still going out—”

 

“Hyung, we’re going out because of you. I sent them out with our managers so that you can spend extra time with Suho hyung.”

 

Yifan blinked, “What?” Jongdae chuckled but then, his face turned serious, “He’s sick hyung. Very sick.” Yifan almost panicked. “What happened to him?” He asked after standing in front of the shorter male. “Go see for yourself, hyung. He’s in his room,” Jongdae looked behind. Yifan knew that he was looking at his lover’s room. “Okay. Thanks, Jongdae.” Said male gave him a bone crushing hug, “Oh and happy birthday in advance, hyung. Hope you like the present.”

 

///

 

_****Just a little...** ** _

 

Junmyeon sprayed the whipped cream on his nose for a nice ending touch. Yifan’s birthday would be in a few minutes and he knew the taller male would come here tonight. So he followed Jongdae’s idea by spraying whipped cream on his half-nude body although he was embarrassed at first. He didn't know the taller male's reaction would be and thinking about it just made him to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

 

He’d been sitting there for almost an hour and he just couldn’t wait for him to come over. He made a mental note to thank Jongdae later. Junmyeon’s head sprung up and turned to look at his back when he heard the door being opened. His eyes went wide and immediately stood up from his seat. Okay, he didn’t expect Yifan to come this early. Yifan’s hair was pushed up and had his black style on, black long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants.

 

“Yi—”

 

“Jun… What are you… Wh-What’s that on your body?”

 

“Um, whipped cream…”

 

Yifan’s mouth was wide opened when he saw his boyfriend like this. Half-naked with only a briefs on plus whipped cream all over his freaking body. How in the world he could be hot and could be cute at the same time? He walked towards Junmyeon and glided his hand around his waist, looking into his eyes. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck and stared at his face, “You’re getting handsome.”

 

“You’re getting lovelier.”

 

Both of them hugged in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. It'd been awhile they were like this, holding each other. Junmyeon didn't want to ruin the moment by saying how tired he was and savored the moment, savored the other male's warmth. Yifan didn’t care at all when the whipped cream was sticking at his shirt. All he cared was calming his freaking hormones down after seeing his boyfriend like this.

 

He didn’t expect this at all but then, his face changed into frown all of a sudden. “Did anyone see you like this?” Yifan nuzzled into Junmyeon’s neck, voice hoarse, licking off the cream. “N-No...” Junmyeon stuttered as he answered. “Whose idea was it?” Yifan whispered next to his ear, his right hand slowly going down. “It was Jongdae’s…” Junmyeon answered timidly.

 

“Did he see you like this?”

 

Yifan palmed on his growing bulge slowly while nibbling on his earlobe. “N-No. This view is only for you...” Yifan smirked, “Liar.” He sneakily slipped his hand into Junmyeon’s briefs. Junmyeon looked at him in confusion. “I saw one of your pictures in Die Jungs. You were half-naked, Jun. And you were with Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” Yifan squeezed his length without warning.

 

“Ngh! But-But that wa-was long ago, Yifan...”

 

“Still, how can you do that when you said this view is only for me, hm?”

 

Junmyeon couldn’t continue as he held on Yifan’s shoulders for support. He gasped for air on his broad chest when he felt his length being stroked slowly by Yifan’s large palm. He hated it when Yifan was like this but he loved the way he would handle him. Junmyeon looked at him when he felt Yifan's palm cupped his cheek. Yifan licked the whipped cream from his nose. Junmyeon closed his eyes as he felt his body trembled.

 

Yifan then bought his lips to the younger male’s jaw and then down to his neck. He liked the original taste of Junmyeon but he was going to end up loving it tonight. “I missed you.” Junmyeon heard Yifan murmured with his lips pressed on his neck, slowly going down and down. He moaned when he felt teeth grazing on his collarbone. He pulled Yifan closer to him and his body arched automatically.

 

The smaller male’s hands fisted at the back of Yifan’s shirt, knowing Yifan’s hand was still  _down there_. “Who do you belong to?” Yifan whispered huskily near his ear. Junmyeon visibly shivered, “Yo-You—” “Say my name, Jun. Who do you belong to?” Yifan bit his ear hard this time and Junmyeon shrieked, “Yifan!” Said male smiled as he untangled himself from Junmyeon.

 

He carried the petite male in bridal style and placed him on the bed gingerly. He took the spray can and sprayed an amount of whipped cream on different area and smirked when he was done. He placed the can on the bedside table and hovered on his small boyfriend. Junmyeon looked up at him and Yifan can’t help to melt from his cuteness every time he looked up to him like that. He missed Junmyeon so much.

 

“Yifan…”

 

“I love you, Junmyeon.”

 

“I love you too— Mm _..._ ”

 

Yifan pressed his lips on his soft ones before the younger male could even finish his sentence. It’d been a few months he haven’t felt this sweet lips of his. He’d been craving for it. Junmyeon felt something wet on his lower lip and parted his lips for the taller to explore his wet cavern. His trembling hands managed to unbutton Yifan’s black shirt. The taller male helped himself to take it off from him without breaking off the kiss expertly.

 

Yifan sucked on the smaller male’s tongue greedily. Junmyeon moaned in response, loving the sensation. Yifan then slowly brought his lips down to his jaw again, his neck and stopped on his right bud on his chest. “Nnnnghhh _ _…__ ” Junmyeon moaned and grabbed a handful of Yifan’s hair when he felt Yifan licked and nibbled on his right nipple. Yifan used his left hand to massage the other one.

 

The friction between their hardened lengths was driving both of the males crazy, both wanting and craving for each other after a long time. Yifan had taken off their underpants and Junmyeon whimpered at the loss of warmth on his body when Yifan went over to take the spray can. He sprayed an amount of whipped cream on his hand and coated his fingers with it.

 

The taller hovered over his boyfriend again and kissed the corner of Junmyeon’s lips, “This will hurt a bit, Jun.” He inserted two digits at once and began scissoring him. Junmyeon shifted uncomfortably and grabbed on the taller male’s biceps as he whined in discomfort. Yifan noticed the smaller male’s whines and he nuzzled his nose into his neck while whispering sweet things, distracting him from the pain.

 

He bit on Junmyeon’s neck signaling him he was going to insert his third finger. “Yi—” Junmyeon moaned in pleasure when he felt the taller male rubbed his sweet spot. Yifan kissed on his jaw, knowing his signal. The younger male didn't have the time to think when Yifan slipped out from his pants as he saw him positioning the tip of his length at his entrance.

 

Yifan glanced at his boyfriend who was looking at him cutely and was looking hot as hell at the same time before entering him slowly. He attacked the smaller male’s neck again to distract him from the upcoming pain. Junmyeon whimpered in impatience and had his eyes closed shut. In a split second, he felt Yifan’s plush lips on his, leaving a soft peck.

 

“Easy, babe...”

 

Yifan quickened his thrusts to find the younger male’s sweet spot and had his hands on the younger male’s hips. Junmyeon chewed his bottom lip, hands on Yifan's shoulders and had his face in Yifan’s neck, bucking his hips facing the taller male’s thrust. When Yifan hit that special spot, Junmyeon almost went unconscious. His back arched and he immediately fisted the bed sheets, almost  _ _tearing__  it.

 

Yifan smiled lovingly and kept hitting his boyfriend's sweet spot several times and locked lips with him. The smaller male moaned into his mouth when he felt Yifan's tongue was in his cavern and his fingers massaging his hard nipples. He could go crazy based on the taller male's doing's right now. "J-Jun..." He called out needily. "Ngh!" Junmyeon's wall clenched tightly around the taller male's length.

 

Yifan thrust for one last time before they came on each other. Both of the males panted heavily and gasped for air. The taller male collapsed beside Junmyeon and hugged the smaller male close. He brushed the strands of hair from Junmyeon's forehead and kissed his temple. "Happy Birthday, Fanfan..." Junmyeon said while looking at his handsome face. The taller male's face was flushed.

 

He hid his pink face at Junmyeon's neck and mumbled something which couldn’t be heard by the younger male. "Can't hear you, Yifan." Yifan almost whined. "You're so cute calling me by that name…" He admitted shyly. "What name?" He kissed on Junmyeon's neck before answering, " _That_ name _._ " He heard a chuckle. "What name, hm?" Junmyeon giggled softly when Yifan began pecking everywhere on his face.

 

He tickled on Yifan's side in revenge which made him to stop and they burst out from laughter. Yifan then broke the short silence between them after he held the shorter male in his arms, “I’m sorry for not being beside you at the press conference.” Junmyeon sighed, “Yifan, how many times you’re—” “I know. I’ve said that in a million of times. I want to be with you. I want to be with you where ever you go again…” He stated sadly.

 

“Yifan, please don’t cry. It’s your birthday today.”

 

“I-I’m not. I just want you to know that I love you and our boys so much.”

 

Junmyeon caressed his hair and kissed his cheek tenderly, comforting his lover, “I know. We all know. Don’t worry, okay?” Yifan hummed softly, smiling, “Thank you for the present. I loved it.” Junmyeon blushed. “I-It was Jongdae’s idea anyway…” He stated shyly. “I still loved it and I love you.” Junmyeon blushed for the nth time before Yifan pulled him into deep kiss.

 

The younger male panted for air after they pulled away and he snuggled into Yifan’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, not wanting to let him go. Yifan did the same as he knew he have to go in a few minutes before the boys— No, before the ex managers would arrive soon. Both of them hugged each other in silence, hearing each other’s heartbeats.

 

The truth was shown, none of them wanted this to end but time was playing with them. “Jun…” He called out affectionately. “I know. Le-Let’s clean ourselves.” After helping the younger male changing the bed sheets, the younger male gave Yifan his spare clothes which he secretly kept before with a blush painted his cheeks. Yifan smiled at his boyfriend and ruffled his hair.

 

Junmyeon went to the door to open it while Yifan changed into his new fresh clothing. Just when he wanted to turn around, he felt the taller male's long arms slipped around his waist, back-hugging him. Junmyeon wanted to cry right there, right there in front of him but he didn't because he knew Yifan won't go back if he did. He felt the taller male rested his chin on his right shoulder and they just stood there, not saying anything.

 

Yifan tightened his grip around Junmyeon's waist and nuzzled into his neck. He just couldn't get enough of the younger male. The taller male felt Junmyeon leaned on his chest with his back and had his small hands on his large ones. He held back the tears from coming out and just held him tight, still not saying anything. "Yifan..." He then called out, voice sad.

 

"I'll come again soon. With Luhan. I promise."

 

"Hm... Take care."

 

"I will. You too. And the boys."

 

The taller male untangled his arms around his boyfriend's small waist heavy-heartedly and turned Junmyeon around to face him. He could see tears were almost coming out from Junmyeon's pretty eyes. Yifan hugged him again. Junmyeon replied his hug, clutching the back of his shirt ever so tightly. When they part away, Yifan pressed his lips on his boyfriend's for one last time, savoring the moment.

 

He kissed him slowly. No tongues. No lust. A chaste kiss filled with love. After they pulled away, Yifan smiled sadly in response. When Yifan wore his shoes, Junmyeon was at the door and after he was done, Yifan patted his hair fondly. "Happy Birthday, Wu Yifan. I love you," Junmyeon smiled wearily. "I love you too, Jun. See you soon." Junmyeon flashed him his eye-smile before Yifan closed the door and went to the elevator, his tears falling,  _ ** **I will always love you, Junmyeon.****_

 


End file.
